yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yandere Simulator Fan Wikia:Staff
The Yandere Simulator Fan wiki has a total of 33 staff positions. Ranks include: Bureaucrat, Admin, Mini-Admin, Discussion Mod, Content Mod, Chat Mod, Rollback, Helper, and Intern. Bureaucrats Jobs *Promote and demote any user. **Only exceptions are other bureaucrats. **A bureaucrat can only be demoted by themselves or by Wikia Staff. *All Admin jobs included. Qualifications *600+ edits. *6 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 4 times a week. *Must be an Admin for at least a month. Admins Jobs *Block users. *Grant and revoke Chat Mod, Discussion Mod, and Helper rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. *All Mini-Admin jobs included. Qualifications *500+ edits. *5 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Mini-Admin for at least a month. Mini-Admins Jobs *Can hand out Mini-Warnings. (Warnings for smaller rules.) *Can host User of The Week and OC of The Week. *Can hand out Fan Coins for winning User and OC of the week. *Includes all Discussion Mod and Content Mod jobs. Qualifications *400+ edits. *4 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Content Mod or Discussion Mod for at least a month. Discussion Mods Jobs *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *The ability to manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another *Highlight and un-highlight threads. *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *All Chat Mod jobs included. Qualifications *300+ edits. *3 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Chat Mod for at least a month. Content Mods Jobs *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Restore pages and files. *Reupload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages *All Rollback jobs included. Qualifications *300+ edits. *3 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Rollback for at least a month. Chat Mods Jobs *Moderate chat. *Can give out Chat Warnings. (Warnings should be placed onto the user's wall) *Can kick users if they break rules. *Ban users from chat if they continue to break rules. *All Helper jobs included. Qualifications *200+ edits. *2 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active on chat at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Rollbacks Jobs *Rollback (similar to undo) edits. *All Helper jobs included. Qualifications *200+ edits. *2 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *Must be a Helper for at least a month. Helpers Jobs *Help users when in need. *Hand out Fan Coins for First OC and First Club. (upon doing so, they must tell an admin or higher.) Qualifications *100+ edits. *1 month on the wiki. *Good grammar, spelling and punctuation. *Active at-least 3 times a week. *If you are an Intern, you can run even if you don't meet these requirements. *If you are a member of the canon wikia staff, you can run even if you don't meet these requirements. Intern Jobs *None Qualifications *Win User of the Week more times than anyone else. *Not a higher staff member. *In the event that users are tied, they will share the role. Parties A Party is similar to parties in politics. (Example: The US has 2 main parties, the Democratic Party and Republican Party). The idea of parties is to group people based on their ideas for the wiki. When running for any position, stating your party is required. To form a party, at least two people must be members and have clearly stated ideas. Ideas can be shared with other parties, but if all ideals are the same, the parties will merge. Once that has been decided, present your party to an admin for approval. This feature is mainly for fun and is still in the beta phase. It may be removed at anytime. Boog Party This is the first party founded and named after the founder of the party and wikia, Jackboog21. The party believes in: *Little to no limitation on OC creation. *Only necessary categories. (Such as gender, club, etc.) *3 types of OCs. (Normal, Joke, and Parody.) For a list of members, see here. Independent Party This is technically not a party. This party is simply for anyone who doesn't belong to any party. There are no ideals. If you are running for a position, but identify as a non-official party, state your party as "Independent Party (Non-official Party)". For a list of members, see here. Category:Browse